yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mako Tsunami (World Championship)
Mako Tsunami, known as Ryota Kajiki (梶木漁太 Kajiki Ryōta) in the Japanese releases, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and World Championship video game series. This is a video game depiction of Mako Tsunami, a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and anime. Appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Kajiki is a Level 2 opponent, unlocked by defeating all level 1 opponents at least five times each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories, Kajiki is a Level 2 opponent, unlocked by defeating all Level 1 opponents at least five times each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent and Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, Mako is a Level 1 opponent available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist, Mako is a Level 1 opponent available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul, Mako is a Level 2 opponent, unlocked by defeating all Level 1 opponents at least twice each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International and Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel, Mako is an opponent available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards, In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction and Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction, In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 and Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004, Mako is a Level 2 opponent. The player can unlock him by defeating all Level 1 opponents at least three times each and having at least half of the cards from the Black Luster Soldier Booster Pack. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 and Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005, the player can unlock Mako as an opponent, by winning the weekend tournament a certain number of times. The player can then Duel him at the card shop on Mondays, near the shopping district on Tuesdays and Thursdays, the Coliseum on Wednesdays and Saturdays, the K.C. Tower on Fridays and the hometown on Sundays. He also faces the player in the Weekend Tournament, the K.C. Tower Tournament and is a potential round two opponent in the Sugoroku Tournament. When the message "Mako is not looking too good" appears on the screen, if the player talks to Mako, while their active Deck contains "Umi" and all its monsters are WATER-Attribute, he will challenge them to a special Match. In the Match, "Umi" is the default terrain and the player wins cards from the Water Collection, if they win. Depictions Ryota Kajiki-G1.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Ryota Kajiki-G2.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories Mako-DDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories Ryota Kajiki-G4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist Mako Tsunami-EDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul Mako Tsunami-SDD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel Mako Tsunami-TSC.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards Mako Tsunami-ROD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction Mako Tsunami-WC4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 Mako Tsunami-WC5.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 Stats Decks Mako uses WATER Decks. His Decks usually rely on "Umi", which powers up his monsters, and can be used with "Tornado Wall", to prevent him taking Battle Damage, and "The Legendary Fisherman", who becomes protected from Spell Cards and battle. He also uses "A Legendary Ocean", as a substitute for "Umi", also allowing him to Summon Level 5 monsters, such as "The Legendary Fisherman", without Tribute.